Last Stand
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: My take on that missing scene in Threads between Jack and Jacob. S/J


Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1 etc. etc. I make no money from this, it's just for fun so don't sue me!

I'm stretching canon at this point but what the hell?

...

There was a firm knock at Jack's door. Odd, he wasn't expecting company for another few hours yet. Easing himself up from his armchair, Jack padded to the door in his socks and glanced through the side window. He was surprised to see Jacob Carter's face staring bak at him. Jack swung the door open tentatively to be greeted with a smile.

"Jack! I'm glad I caught you. Sam said you'd gone home for the day."

Jack nodded, surprised.

"Yeah, the base seemed quiet and it's Friday so I thought 'what the heck?'" Jack turned his head to one side. "Although I'm a little surprised to see you. Weren't you supposed to be meeting Pete this afternoon?"

Jacob could have sworn Jack's voice strained a little at the name. He inwardly smirked.

"Yeah, I just came from the base, actually. Interesting guy." Jacob motioned inside the house. "Mind if I come in?"

Jack stood back from the door and waved his hand in the vague direction of his living room, still a little surprised about the visit.

"Sure! Want a beer?" Jack offered, turning to the kitchen.

Jacob hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure he could handle a beer at this point but he needed to put on a show if Jack was to listen to him.

"Ah, yeah, beer would be good, Jack."

"You ok with Guinness?" He yelled from the hallway as Jacob went to the living room.

"Just whatever you got," Jacob replied nonchalantly. It wasn't like he was going to drink it anyway.

A few moments later, Jack returned with a couple of bottles and handed one to Jacob.

Jack motioned for him to take a seat as Jack resumed his seat on the still-warm armchair.

Jacob lowered himself onto the sofa and rested his arm on the armrest.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Jack asked casually.

"I just met Pete," Jacob said, by way of reply. Jack looked mildly confused.

"Yeah, you said. How does tha-"

"You need to stop it." Jacob said, bluntly, taking a mouthful of beer, eyes glued to Jack's face.

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything," Jack replied even more confused than before.

Jacob leaned forward, elbows on knees and beer dangling from his hands.

"Don't play the idiot, it doesn't work with me, Jack," he said firmly, "I know."

"Know what?"

Well, it was now or never...

"That you're in love with Sam."

Jack slammed his beer down onto the nearby table in surprise.

"*Excuse me?*"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Jack, there's no time for this and, quite frankly, I don't have the time to pussy-foot around you hoping you'll catch my drift. Sam's about to marry that idiot and you're sitting here acting like you don't care."

Jack gaped and went into full retreat mode.

"Jacob, I don't know what's going on but I think you've got the wrong end of the stick here, Carter is my 2IC-"

Jacob chuckled.

"Oh spare me the Air Force spiel, I don't care! Listen, Jack, I've watched you both for years and neither George nor myself are blind. I know what happened with the Za'tarc testing a couple of years ago and, no, it wasn't Anise before you ask. Don't bother even trying to deny it."

"Jacob, I would never-"

Jacob screwed up his face and glared at Jack.

"Will you just shut up and let me FINISH!?" The look in his eyes was enough to stop any further protests from the man in font of him. "Good. Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you both love each other and I'm tired of watching you both dance around each other."

Jack frowned.

"Jacob, excuse me, but you're nuts! She's marrying another guy in less than a week. What on Earth makes you draw that conclusion?"

"Have you ever given her another option? Any sign that you feel the same as she does?"

Jack shifted in his seat.

"And how exactly does Sam feel, Jacob? Even if you were right about me, she loves Pete, she's marrying Pete. I think that says all you need to know."

Jacob groaned in frustration.

"Jack, she's only marrying Pete because she thinks you don't care! You saw her this morning, she could barely look you in the eye when I mentioned flower shopping with him in front of you! She's about as terrible at hiding the awkwardness as you are!" He leaned across the coffee table. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about ripping the guy's head off at least once?"

Jack creaked his neck awkwardly.

"Jack, you're my last shot. I can't talk her out of marrying that guy but you can." Seeing he still wasn't getting through to Jack, Jacob tried his last ace. "Jack, I'm not asking you to stop Sam from marrying Pete, I'm asking you to make my little girl happy and stop her from losing the one guy I've ever known to make her happy. There's only one man I want for my daughter and that's you!"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

A knock on the door interrupted. Jack's front door swung open to reveal Kerry struggling with her suitcase.

"Jack, I'm sorry I'm a little early- oh!"

Jacob looked from Jack to Kerry and back again. What the hell?!

Jack cleared his throat and smiled weakly at Kerry.

"Ah, Kerry Johnson, meet General Jacob Carter. Jacob, Kerry Johnson, CIA."

Jacob stared incredulously at Jack for a moment and then extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied, "I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't realise you had company. I hope I didn't interrupt your meeting."

"Oh, no, ma'am, it was a social call," Jacob assured her, still reeling from this new development. "And I was just leaving anyway. Jack?" Jacob said, standing up and motioning towards the door.

"Ah, I'll just show you out," he said, hoping Kerry got the hint. She did.

"Well, I'll just be out back when you're done. Nice to meet you, General."

Jacob nodded and smiled. Once she had disappeared, Jacob frowned.

"I don't know what you're both doing, Jack, but you both need to pull your heads out of your asses. You love her, you know you do, and I'm not talking about Ms Johnson. Find a way to make it happen or you'll both be miserable."

And with that he was gone. Leaving a really confused Jack O'Neill in his wake.


End file.
